The lost soul
by Bradley mae
Summary: a girl who gets traumatized in her last movie. she then has many things happen to her. she finds out the reason why this "mysterious" is doing all of these crazy things to her. she then ends up living a better life.


Kayla Mae Bertrang

Kayla Bertrang

Period 6

**The lost soul**

I can hear my mother talking to my father she try's to be quiet, But I can always hear her through the vent in my bedroom. The Kitchen is right under my room, so it is easy for me to hear everything they say. I hear them talking about moving to Nebraska because of all the problems we encountered in the last year. So I know with in the next couple of minutes. I know she will call me down to talk to them. Sure enough,

"Ben, Jen come downs stairs quickly. Your mom and I need to talk to the two of you."

Jen runs into her room and quickly grabs her younger brother Ben and stride down the stairs.

"Yes mom, what is it?"

"Your dad and I were talking and would you two be willing to move to Nebraska?"

They all sit down at the dinning room table.

"Because of Bens speaking problem, I think ever since our incident that we had a couple of months ago didn't make his problem any better. I was in the hospital for about three months and wasn't home to help him at all. You both work full time jobs and I would usually be home after school to help him. But since I was at the hospital I couldn't. Nothing has been the same around here since then.

The crows use to swarm over our old brown brittle house. The sun flowers use to grow big, bright, and beautiful. But now everything is dead and dull.

I would definitely move away from hear. Nothing is the same anymore."

"Well, we will be catching a flight tomorrow morning at about two. To check out our new house."

"Okay ill go pack my things and I will help Ben pack his."

"Well your father and I are going to go to bed; we will wake you in the morning."

"Goodnight"

I slowly creep up the stairs. Trying to be quiet. I hear the old brittle braches of the trees hitting up against the house due to the wind. I slowly tiptoe over to the window pane and slowly shut it. I pier over at my clock and it says, 10:47. I start to pack my things. And I hear a growling noise.

"Dad, Dad! Ahhhhhh!"

Dad quickly races up the stairs.

"Jen are you okay?!"

"Dad I heard the growling of a wolf or a coyote."

"Its okay I heard it also, I'm going to take my gun out and check for anything. I'll be right back."

"Okay"

She slowly starts to cry. As she hears the gun shots.

She hears the front door open.

"Did you get it?"

"No I just scared it away. Pack your things and get to bed."

I do as he says, I pack my things then I tuck my self into bed.

I hear the growling again. My comforter slowly falls off of me. I pull it back up, it slowly falls back off. It stops falling off, I hear the growling still and I get twisted off my bed. And dragged across the floor. I can't see anything around me though. But the weird thing is I can't feel a thing I can just feel my head racing side to side.  
"JEN!! Are you okay?" They yell as they run up the stairs.

"HELP HELP!!"

They fling the door open I get lifted up to the ceiling and I start getting slapped. My parents and I can't see anything holding me up or anything. I suddenly fall to the ground.

I cry so hard, like I have never cried before. Everyone is silent mommy are cautiously looking around the room for anything. They don't see a thing. They then tuck me back in my bed.

"If you need your father or I just yell and we will be up in a flash."

They try to be calm in front of me but it doesn't really seem to show. They leave the room and the door shuts behind them.

"Jen, Jen, Jen, "

I hear, it sounds like whispering in a long empty cave.

All of a sudden a swarm of pages fly from my school book. They are getting thrown thought the room. But I don't see anyone there.

I start to cry. My warm wet tears fall from my eyes to the soft warm pillow. My father hears me cry,

"Jen I'm coming"

Right when he opens the door it stops. Everything gets calm and silent.

As the pages from my book slowly glide back down to my cold hard wood floor.

"Are you okay?"

I don't say a thing, as my dad walks back downstairs I can hear the stair well squeak beneath his feet.

"Honey did you hear that?"

"No what happened is everyone okay?"

"I don't know what is going on with Jen. You're such a heavy sleeper. You don't ever notice when I get up."

"I know. I sleep so sound."

The night goes by without any more disruptions. I wake up to my alarm going off. It goes off every morning at 6:30.

"Mom, Dad are we going to leave?"

"No not until we figure out what is going on, so why don't you get off to school."

"Okay"

I walk 3 miles every morning to get to school. My walk is as dead and quiet as an old grave yard. Once I arrive there I walk in and the bell rings for class to start. I sit down just as all the other kids do. I lay my head down and fall asleep.

"Jen! You fell asleep, class is already over."

"I'm Sorry I just didn't get good sleep last night."

"Okay well let's just hope that tonight is better. You can head on home now."

"I start to walk home. I see a little boy following behind me; I don't know who he is though. He starts to cry.

"Are you okay"

He doesn't say a thing, I got grab his hand and he disappears. I think about it as I walk home. This little boy looks like someone I had seen before. I just couldn't put his face with a name.

I sprint on home and do all of my daily chores that momma has me do after my homework of course. I am making my bed and I lay down for a little while just thinking I would take a short nap. But I wake up later that night to the sound of scratching on my floor.

I get twisted out of bed and drug across the floor.

My door cautiously opens and I see my momma standing in the doorway. She doesn't try to help me because of what is going on. It drops me to my bed and I instantly fall asleep.

"Jen come down stairs."

I dizzily walk down stairs.

"I had a doctor come in and check on you and it is because of how you were traumatized. There is no way of knowing when this will ever end. It could go on for the rest of your life. But hopefully not.

I sit in silence. I walk up to my room and on the stairwell I look at the picture we have on our wall of the people who use to own our house. I look at the Childs face and I realize that was the child I saw on my way back home from school. Night comes and I hear the person walking across my floor I stop and I act calm.

"Please stop. I know who you are and I want to talk to you."

No response.

"I saw you walking behind me on my way home from school. And I have a feeling you are doing these outrageous things to me. And if you are I think it is probably something that happened to you in your past. So then you take your anger out on me. Is that true"

"Yes that is why. When I was a child and grew up in this house my father use to abuse me and he was terrible to my mother. He ended up killing me. He overdosed me with drugs. He would grind up pills and place them in my food. And I died of poison. I died in your room. There was a mini fire the night I died so my soul stayed in this room. It causes me to do these things to you."

"I'm sorry you had such a bad child hood."

No response. I lay my head back down. And nothing happens to me that night.

10 years later.

My family and I had moved out of our house to California. Another couple had moved in and the same thing had happened they were smart enough to move out sooner. That house was burned down to the ground and that is now where our neighbors raise their cows. But everyone once and awhile you hear stories of that little boy. And how not much has changed. Ever since that night I have never had any tramatizations or any bad things like that happen to me again.


End file.
